hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Imi Loko Ka 'Uhane (episode)
Imi Loko Ka 'Uhane (Seek Within One's Soul) is the 21st episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 allows a talk show host and her crew to follow them for the day, but the investigation turns dangerous when they have a run-in with Wo Fat. Plot Five-0's case of a mutilated corpse is overshadowed by Savannah Walker (Aisha Tyler), a daytime talk show host who is profiling the unit on her series. While Five-0 investigates, Walker inadvertently walks into Wo Fat, disguised as a patrol officer, stopping him in time for Steve to notice him and engage in a gunfight. After Wo Fat escapes, the team later conclude he did not murder the victim. A later lead indicating the Russian mafia was responsible is also ruled out. It is later revealed that the victim, identified as Roger Carson, worked in the Bureau of Engraving and Printing and had a tattoo with a map on it. After replicating the map and deducing that the girlfriend's brother was responsible, the team rush to the same place on the map to find the murderer dead. Wo Fat attempts to escape by helicopter, only for Five-0 to shoot it down. As they find the crash site, a wounded Wo Fat shoots at them, only hitting Chin in his vest and shooting out one of Savannah's cameramen's camera before they stumble upon him to show that he has sustained severe burns on one side of his face from the crash and begs McGarrett to kill him, but he doesn't and he arrested and sent to hospital to be treated. Notes * Governor Samuel Denning, Governor Pat Jameson and John McGarrett were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Max did his undergrad years at Arizona State. * Wo Fat was finally captured after burning half his body in a helicopter accident. Deaths * 1 person murdered off-screen. Quotes Savannah Walker: '''If you weren't a cop, what would you be? '''Chin Ho Kelly: '''Jazz trumpet. '''Savannah Walker: '''Really? Like Miles Davis? '''Chin Ho Kelly: '''Well, there's only one Miles Davis, but... maybe that's why I became a cop '''Steve McGarrett: No, that's good, we're on the way. Hey, Chin, let's go. Yo, let's go! Kono Kalakaua: Right now? Savannah Walker: Oh. This is it, we caught a case. Come on, let's go. Uh, Commander McGarrett, uh, can you tell us where we're going? Steve McGarrett: Did you sign the personal safety waiver? You guys all need to do that, all right, before you come. Savannah Walker: Uh.. Steve McGarrett: Make sure they get one. Savannah Walker: A safety waiver? Why? (Danny laughs) Savannah Walker: Wait. Wait, what's so funny? Chin Ho Kelly: Better call your insurance agent from the car. Kono Kalakaua: Tell him you want full coverage. Savannah Walker: Wait, you guys... you're kidding, right? They're kidding, right? Camaraman: Savannah, behind you. Savannah Walker: Officer, can I ask you a few questions, please? Wo Fat: The victim has yet to be identified. Savannah Walker: Do you have any suspects? Wo Fat: Not at this time. Now, if you'll excuse me Savannah Walker: Wait, if I could just get a name. (Savannah grabs him by the arm) Steve McGarrett: Hey! Guys! It's Wo Fat! Hey! (Steve draws his weapon) Steve McGarrett: Savannah, get down! (Wo Fat fires on Steve) (Savannah and camaraman run for cover as shots are exchanged between Wo Fat and Five-0) Savannah Walker: Did you get that? Please tell me you got that. Steve McGarrett: Duke, call it in. Get a bird in the air now. Wo Fat is not leaving this island. (Savannah asks Chin who Wo Fat is) Chin Ho Kelly: '''"Who is Wo Fat?" Wo Fat is a ruthless son of a bitch. W... Wait, can I say that on TV? '''Savannah Walker: You already did. Chin Ho Kelly: 'Wo Fat is a global terrorist. He tortured and murdered innocent people. He supplies arms to our country's enemies. He's a true sociopath. He's devoid of any morals... or scruples. '''Savannah Walker: '''Seems like there's... more to this guy. What aren't you telling us? '''Chin Ho Kelly: ' (sighs) Wo Fat was the man behind the murder of John McGarrett. Steve's father. He would've killed Steve's mother, too, if given the opportunity. 'Savannah Walker: '''So what you're saying is that capturing Wo Fat is personal for Steve? '''Chin Ho Kelly: '''That's the way this job is. Sometimes it crosses over into the personal. '''Savannah Walker: '''Has it ever gotten personal for you? '''Chin Ho Kelly: ' (sighs) Yes. (Cameraman tries to get a view of the victim on the autopsy table) '''Cameraman: (to Danny) You mind stepping to your right a little bit? Danny Williams: Yes, I mind. Beat it. (covers the camera) Go away. What did I tell you? Keep that camera out of my face. Get the hell out of here. Savannah Walker: Okay, let me get this straight.. this is Detective Williams' car, but Commander McGarrett does all the driving? Steve McGarrett: It's 'cause I'm the better driver. Danny Williams: He's a control freak. Steve McGarrett: And he's got issues with, uh, Danny Williams: That's why he drives. Steve McGarrett: the truth. Danny Williams: Okay. Why don't you tell her about the remote control thing you got? Steve McGarrett: What remote control thing? Danny Williams: The thing where you come to my house and you grab the clicker and you got to be in charge and you got to pick which TV station we watch. Steve McGarrett: Okay, the way I was brought up.. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Steve McGarrett: it's polite to let the guest choose.. Danny Williams: Oh. Steve McGarrett: what you're gonna watch on TV, all right? Danny Williams: Okay. Fair enough. What about having to be first through every single door? Or having the last word every conversation? Or picking where I eat lunch every single day? You. Why? What-what does Emily Post have to say about that? Hmm? Steve McGarrett: I'm not gonna.. I mean, you're indecisive. I can't help it if you're indecisive. Danny Williams: I'm not indecisive. You're a control freak. Steve McGarrett: Can't even decide... (fades to background) Savannah Walker: These two fight, but really they love each other. Steve McGarrett: Where do you want to go for lunch today? Danny Williams: I'll go wherever you want to go. Steve McGarrett: Oh, my God. See? (Seen through the camaraman's viewpoint looking in to the inside of the suspect's hotel room) Savannah Walker: (outside the room) Billy! He's the one they're looking for. (cameraman turns camera to suspect) Commander, he's over here. (camera turns back to Steve) Steve McGarrett: What? Savannah Walker: The suspect. Steve McGarrett: What? Savannah Walker: That's the suspect. (Steve exits the room to see the suspect) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Dimitri Markov, let me see your hands. Right now! Hey! (Steve chases suspect down the hotel corridor with camaraman following) (Suspect pushes a cleaning lady out of the way and runs into a room with Steve following) Steve McGarrett: Hey! Freeze! I said hold it right there! (The suspect goes over the balcony and falls into the pool) (Steve follows right behind him hitting the pool also) (Camara swings back to look at Danny on the balcony with the camaraman) Savannah Walker: (laughing) Did he really just do that? Danny Williams: Welcome to my world. (Camara goes back to the pool and shows Steve hauling the suspect to the edge of the pool) Savannah Walker: Does it get to you? Steve McGarrett: Excuse me? Savannah Walker: Having to inform a loved one about a death. Steve McGarrett: It's difficult. You're delivering the worst information anybody's ever gonna tell them, and you're about to change their life forever with that information. Savannah Walker: How do you cope with that? Steve McGarrett: You don't cope with it. You use it to keep going. (Wo Fat coming into the hospital for his wounds with SWAT guarding him) Steve McGarrett: All right, he gets his own floor. I want a full security lockdown, guns on every exit. Nobody gets in or out without my approval. Savannah Walker: Commander, is he going to make it? Steve McGarrett: I don't care. |} |- |Savannah Walker |Aisha Tyler |A reporter who follows Hawaii Five-0 around. |- |Kammie Leeds |Lili Mirojnick |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Agent Kershaw |Noah Beggs |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)